The Very Best Cure
by SlashFan13
Summary: Benny, the poor thing, is sick, and so sick, that he can't play baseball! But, thankfully, Scotty knows exactly what to do! ...Or, maybe he doesn't....


I absolutley loved LOVED this idea! Poor Benny is sick, and so sick that he can't...wait for it...HE CAN'T PLAY BASEBALL! GASP! lol.

Disclaimer: Oh, I hate these things. I mean, really. It's not like one of the directors or someone from Warner Bros. is gonna come up in here, and write a Sandlot fic. I mean, come on! Before I forget, no, I don't own The Sandlot, or any of the characters. Or Hercules. If I owned it, Benny and Scotty would be making out right now. And their wouldn't be a crappy sequal.

* * *

It was 8:00 in the morning, and the rest of the team was waiting on The Sandlot. Waiting on something they never dreamed they would ever have to wait for. 

Benny wasn't there.

Scotty was the first to speak up.

"Man, this must be big if Benny's not here. I'm worried, guys."

"How do you think we feel?" Squits said.

Scotty looked once again at the entrance to the Sandlot, and saw nothing. When he finally couldn't stand it anymore, he said,

"I'm going over to see if he's okay. You guys just start playing. I'll be back soon."

* * *

As soon as Scotty walked into Benny's house, he knew something was wrong. The door was unlocked, but that wasn't it. He knew Benny was here, it was just the fact that the house was so still. 

No one's house could be that still, and somebody still be there.

"Benny? Are you in here?"

He made his way to Benny's room, and when he got there, Benny was lying in his bed. Awake. Staring at the celieng.

"Benny?"

Benny whipped his head around, looking surprised.

"Smalls! What are you doing here?" He asked softly. Well, as softly as he could anyway. His voice was rough, and it grated through Small's mind. He was used to the honey-smooth voice he heard everyday.

"I came for you! We were worried. You're usually the first one on the sandlot."

"Oh, I-- I can't play today."

"Why? Are you sick?"

"I think so. I feel like crap, and except for a few body parts...I can't move. That's why I didn't come this morning. I wasn't able to get up."

Scotty stared at him for a minute, before walking over and sitting on his bed, and laying a hand on his forehead.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking your temperature."

Benny stared at him for a second, then just decided to leave it alone.

"Well, you definately have a fever. It must be the flu."

"Smalls, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why are you here?"

Scotty scowled, confused.

"I--I don't understand...what you mean."

"I mean, why aren't you out there?" He gestured towards the window with his hand lightly. "Playing with the other guys? Why are you in here... with me?"

"Well...I mean, you're sick. I'm not just gonna...leave you here. I can give up baseball for a day or two."

There was an awkward silence, then Benny spoke up again.

"You won't have anything to do."

Scotty smiled a little.

"Doesn't matter."

* * *

It had been an hour since Benny had fallen asleep, and in that time, Kenny had come by to find out what had happened to both of them. Scotty was glad he wasn't interested in staying, too. He had been wanting some alone time with Benny anyway. 

He had been jugguling the idea of his newfound sexuality for some weeks now, and the fact that he liked his best friend. Benny was his best friend.

He was afraid. He was afraid, if he told him, he'd turn him away. It wasn't like Benny, but he couldn't be sure. Theu'd never talked about stuff like this before.

Not only was he afraid of Benny's reaction, he was afraid of the rest of the team's reactions, too. There's no telling what they would do. They'd probably beat the crap out of him, each of them taking turns.

But still, his biggest and perhaps most terrifying thought was Benny's reaction. What if he turned him away? Those guys on the team were the best friends he'd ever had, and he didn't know what he'd do if he lost them.

While Benny was asleep, Scott took a look around his room. He knew it was kind of an invasion of privacy, but he wanted to learn as much as he could about him.

Looking in the drawers next to his bed, he found Baseball cards. No surprise there. From there, he went on to the closet.

There wasn't much in there but clothes and such, but then, Scott noticed a low shelf just above the clothes.

He smiled when he saw something peeking out on top of it.

_"How nice. His diary." _He thought. He reached up to take it off the shelf. He was just tall enough.

Now, don't get him wrong. Normally, just the thought of doing this---invading someone's privacy, especially Benny's---made his stomach clench. But this was something he had to do. The situation he was in wasn't normal anymore. Everything was just so confusing.

His heart clenched as he took another at Benny, sleeping on his bed, and opened the diary.

The first entry, Benny was just getting used to the fact that he had a diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Man, that sounds weird. I've never had a diary before. My crazy aunt gave me this one. My mother said it would probably be a good idea to actually write in this, because she's been noticing I don't talk or do much of anything besides play ball lately. I think she thinks I'm going into some kind of weird depression. Oh, well._

Scotty did have to admit, Benny hadn't really been himself lately. He turned the page to the second entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey, that doesn't sound weird anymore! Anyway, I just saw a ballgame with the Cubs playing the Angels. The Cubs beat the shit out of them, as usual._

_But, in other news, I'm scared. I'm feeling things I'm not supposed to be feeling, and it's scaring the shit out of me._

_Shit, that's my mom. I'll continue this tomorrow. Later._

Feeling things he shoudn't be? What did he mean by that? Scotty breifly thought of sexuality, but shrugged it away. Benny wasn't like that, much to his dissapointment.

He went to turn to the third and last entry, and Benny turned over.

Scotty froze, eyes wide and his breath hitched in his chest. His first thought was "_Oh my God! He's gonna wake up, see me reading his diary, and beat the ever loving crap outta me!"_

So, needless to say, Scotty almost fainted with relief when he realized Benny was fully asleep again.

His hands shook slightly now as he turned to the last entry. This page was a little hard to read, as there were little smudge marks on every third word, like Benny had been crying when he wrote it, and the writing was a little messy, like his hand had been shaking.

Scotty found out why when he read it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Okay, now I'm full fledged terrified. You know those feelings I was talking about yesterday? Well, I found out what they were._

_I'm gay._

_And I think I'm in love with my best friend, Scotty Smalls._

The paragraph went on for some time after that, but Scott had stopped reading, for his hands had gotten sweaty, which caused him to drop the book.

Scotty thanked God right there and then for carpeted floors.

He bent down and picked up the book, read over the sentence again, and then put it up.

His worst nightmare and greatest wish had come true in those 10 seconds he read that sentence.

"Hmm. Hey Smalls. What are you doing?"

Scott whipped his head around and looked incrediously at Benny, who was propped up on one elbow, staring at him.

He looked absolutley, positivley, stunningly beautiful.

And it hit him. Like the smack in the face that Squints had gotten from Wendy Peffercorn the day he had kissed her. Like that baseball to his eye when his step-dad was trying to teach him how to catch, it hit him. Everything he was dreaming, hoping, praying for was right smack in front of him. Fate was giving him a chance, and if he didn't take, he might not ever get one again.

"Hey, I don't think I'm sick anymore. I can move without any pain, and," He stopped to put a hand to his forehead, smiling a little. "I don't have a fever anymore. And my voice is back."

Scott didn't reply, but simply walked over to the bed, grabbed Benny by the neck, and kissed him.

He kissed him long, and good.

And he didn't regret it for one minute, because Benny kissed him back, and it took all the strength Scotty could muster to pull away.

Benny stared at him for a minute, panting, before he spoke.

"You could get sick, you know." He stated.

And Scotty stared at him, for the longest time, burning his eyes into Benny's.

Then he laughed. He laughed and he couldn't stop. He laughed when Benny gave him a confused look. He laughed until tears came down his face, and he laughed when Benny started laughing, too. They both laughed until they couldn't laugh any more, and when they were sure their bodies, especially their stomachs, could take no more...

They laughed again.

When they finally stopped laughing for good, Benny spoke up again.

"I forgive you, you know."

Scotty stared at him.

"For what?"

And Benny smiled, and said,

"For waiting so damn long."

Before kissing him again.

* * *

A/N:Well, I hope you liked it. Yes, I KNOW Scotty is TERRIBLY OOC. Sorry. Please read and review! Hugs to everyone who read this!  



End file.
